


Joe's vs Divorce

by iambjo12



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Quick convo between Addison and Mark.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, do you wanna go to Joe’s after this.  We can compare notes on the Grey’s.”

 

“You’re a pig.”

 

“Is that a no, Addison?”

 

“It’s a I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mark.”

 

“You, me, at Joe’s.”

 

“Can’t, have plans.”

 

“With Big Grey.”

 

“No, with a pissed off husband whom I would like to make my ex-husband.”

 

“Are you guys fighting over who gets Big Grey in the divorce?”

 

“Stop calling her that.”

 

“Personally, I don’t think he’ll just let you have her, especially for the townhouse.”

 

“Like I would give up the townhouse.”

 

“Too many memories there for you to trade for your lesbian lover?”

 

“You’ve thought about this way too much.  It’s kind of creepy with you dating Little Grey.”

 

“How come you can call Lexie that but I can’t call Big Grey Big Grey?”

 

“The perks of being a woman with all the power in the dynamic I suppose.”

 

“Ditch the husband and come out with me to Joe’s.”

 

“Sorry, I have a lesbian lover to fight for.”  Addison walked away. 

 

“I knew it,” Mark whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't going to be anything more than what it was but with the lovely comments, who could resist?

“How’d you know I’d still be here?”

 

“Well Mark, where else would you possibly go?  And who said I was here to see you anyway?”

 

“Didn’t go well at the lawyers I take it?”

 

“Not really no.”

 

“Did you lose Big Grey?”

 

“Nope, he doesn’t seem to think that I’m a worthy opponent for the affections of one Meredith Grey.”

 

“Wow, then you never showed him that thing you do with your tongue.”

 

“He was never a good enough boy to see that trick.”

 

“Has Meredith been a good enough girl?”

 

“You honestly think I would tell you that?”

 

“Not after one beer, no.  Joe, can we get some tequila shots down here please?”

 

“Pig.”

 

“Lezzie.”

 

“Cheers.”

 

“Cheers.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“HEY!”

 

“Mark, to what do I owe this hallway bark?”

 

“You have a Big Grey, stay the hell away from the little one.”

 

“You are aware of the fact that I have no idea what you’re talking about, right?”

 

“Stay away from Lexie.”

 

“I gathered that much.  I suppose I’m just wondering what triggered this unnecessary demand all of a sudden.”

 

“Well, before I didn’t exactly know everything.”

 

“Mark, you still don’t know everything.  Not even close.”

 

“And now I know at least enough to be a little paranoid that one Grey might not be enough for you.”

 

“You’ve been talking to Derek, haven’t you?”

 

“We may have had coffee together this morning…”

 

“And he told you that he was completely blindsided to the fact that his wife and girlfriend were fooling around behind his back.”

 

“That might have come up.”

 

“Mark, why did you and I end up in bed together?”

 

“Because Derek ignored you and… I’m an idiot.”

 

“But you’re so pretty and intelligent in your field that it often gets overlooked.”

 

“I’m sorry Addison.”

 

“It’s ok, I forgive you.  Trust me when I say I have all the Grey that I can handle.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Then stop being a fool and show that girl that you for real enough about your relationship to go up against your second bestest friend in name of her honor.  Stop flirting with every female you come across and treat her right.  Or I may just have to test my theory on whether or not I do have enough Grey in my life.”


End file.
